Pieces
by kat3.alwaysxox
Summary: It's a good thing they have each other.


Note at bottom…

* * *

**T.A.W.N.I**&**G.R.A.D.Y**

Tawni Hart hated him, and she wasn't afraid to show it. She frequently would go off on verbal lashings about how much she hates him, and his family, which for so many years have been in competition with hers in the entertainment industry. One time, she even said she wished he was dead.

He was sixteen when there was an unfortunate accident while he was doing sketch about ninjas, and he got knocked unconscious. He had to be taken to the emergency room, and spent several nights in the hospital. He remembers waking up one morning to find Tawni sitting in the chair at his bed side, with a couple of tears running down her face, as she apologized over and over again for wishing he was dead, saying that she didn't _actually _want him to die. He's never really figured out if it was a hallucination, or real, and he doesn't dare bring it up.

* * *

**N.I.C.O**&**Z.O.R.A**

Nico didn't care how weird she was, or how old she got, Zora Nelson was forever his 'little sister'. Ever since she was brought to the set at the tender age of seven years old, Nico fell in love with her big eyes that would stare everywhere in amazement, and he vowed never let anything, or anyone, hurt her. It never occurred to him that he shouldn't protect her all the time, because he was the closest thing to a 'big brother' she had, and he was determined to be a good one. So, when she turned fourteen and he saw some 'heartthrob of tomorrow' staring at her, he marched over and struck the guy right in the nose, and demanded why he was looking at her like that. His 'little sister' was way too young to be looked at like that. Sure it resulted to a long lecture from Sonny, three headlines, and Zora not talking to him for a week, but at the time it was worth it.

Some people say he's too protective of her, and Zora and Sonny both tell him she'll never have a boyfriend if he keeps acting the way he is. But he doesn't care. He much rather her become an old cat woman, living alone, though he wants her happy.

* * *

**T.A.W.N.I**&**S.O.N.N.Y**

Tawni Hart was not having a good day. First, she woke up with a serious bad hair day, then she found out her parents went to Jamaica without her, oh, and no one remembered today was her birthday. This was defiantly not her day, and Sonny Monroe defiantly wasn't helping. For the past hour, Sonny had been following her around, and would not shut up. It was bad enough Sonny was here in the first place, but did she really have to be reminded by that annoying voice every second? Tawni stood up from the chair she was sitting on in the cafeteria, and made her way to the _'So Random' _set, with Sonny right at her heels. As she turned down the corridor to go to her dressing room, she felt a hot hand grasp her cold arm, and heard an over perky voice.

"Where yah going?"

"To my dressing room." Tawni mocked Sonny's voice, jerked her arm away from Sonny's grip, and continued towards her destination.

"Why?" She slightly stumbled coming to an abrupt stop, as Sonny stepped in front of her.

"Do I really need to answer that?" She and Sonny stepped back and forth, for she was trying to get by, while Sonny kept blocking her path.

"Umm how about we stay-Look! A bird!" Sonny grabbed Tawni's arm and spun her around to face the imaginary bird.

"There is no bird! And I do not have time for THIS!" She spoke each word sharply, slung her arm back to its original position, and continued down the hall, ignoring Sonny's calls of: "Wait!" Once outside her dressing room, she swung open the door, to find Zora standing on Nico's back trying to put up steamers, Nico trying to blow up a balloon while keeping balance, and Grady with a mouthful of cake. Sonny ran up behind her, and smiled, clearing her throat. Immediately, Grady dropped what was left of the piece of cake he was holding back on the platter, Nico let the balloon go, causing it to zoom around the room, distracting Zora and resulting her to fall over backwards onto the sofa. Tawni stood there baffled by what she had just seen, and turned around wide eyed to face Sonny. Sonny flashed the biggest smile she could, before exclaiming:

"Surprise?"

Sure Sonny was annoying, but maybe Tawni wouldn't mind her staying a little longer.

* * *

**N.I.C.O**&**G.R.A.D.Y**

Nico and Grady immediately became friends when Nico walked through the doors of the '_So Random'_ set for the first time. After all, they were the only boys, so how else were they to survive Tawni's temper tantrums, or Lena's diva attitude (she really was better suited for Mackenzie Falls, anyway). Yes, when Nico walked on the set, to Grady it was a breath of fresh air, and when Nico stayed, even after Lena declared "It's a boy!" when he walked into the room, Grady knew this was the start of a beautiful friendship. So, several months later when he walked into the room to find Nico noticeably upset, Grady didn't give one second thought before asking him what was wrong. All Nico responded was: "I hate him." Grady wasn't sure what to say, so after waiting a couple of minutes, he went and sat down next to Nico, and asked him who he hated. Nico sat there for a while, before throwing his phone across the room, and responded.

"They said they would work things out, now look! I hate him! I hate them!" Nico wiped his eyes, and Grady tensed up. He knew who Nico hated. He hated his parents.

"Dude. Never say you hate them. Never." Grady felt his voice crack, and walked out of the room, leaving Nico sitting there bemused at what just happened.

Later that day, Grady was sitting alone in his dressing room when there was a knock at the door, soon after Nico sauntered in. All he said was: "I'm sorry. Tawni told me, and you were right."

Then, before Grady could say something in return, Nico wrapped him in a big hug, and they cried together. Not even caring they looked like girls. For three months, four days, and five hours, Nico and Grady were friends. In thirteen minutes and forty-one seconds they became _best_ friends.

* * *

**T.A.W.N.I**&**Z.O.R.A**

Even though she would never admit it, Zora Nelson admired, and still did admire, Tawni Hart the most out of all her other co-stars. Zora couldn't tell you why, but she thought it had something to do with the fact Tawni treated her so badly. Well, not the fact she treated her badly, but more she treated her like she treated anyone else. Nico treated her like she was his little sister, Grady knew too much about her, and Sonny treated her, well, sort of like a child. But with Tawni, there were no if, thans, or buts. It was do as I say, or be gone. And she kind of liked that.

She even tried to be more like Tawni once, and dyed her hair blonde and painted her nails _pink_. But when Tawni told her she looked like a Barbie from hell, she decided there could only be one Tawni, and it should stay that way. She did cry a little after coming to this realization, but she'd never admit that either.

* * *

**S.O.N.N.Y**&**N.I.C.O**

Nico Gaper is good at figuring out girls, but not at figuring out Sonny Monroe. He doesn't understand why she always smiles, or what she sees in Chad Dylan Cooper, or why she likes Wisconsin so much. But the thing he found most peculiar was why she always carried around a camera. He thought it was the weirdest, most obscure obsession anyone could ever have, and he didn't see how Sonny could see anything in real life when she was always looking through a lens. He didn't think anyone really knew the full reason why she did, and sometimes he wondered if she knew the reason herself, because whenever someone would ask why she took pictures, she would just shrug and click away.

One day, Nico walked in to Sonny's dressing room and found her on the sofa, smiling even more than usual. He walked towards her, and peered over the back of the couch, looking at the small device she held in her hands. The picture was of a sketch they did a couple of weeks ago. Tawni and Sonny were smiling, covered in head to toe with milkshake, with studio lights shining off their hair, well, what could be seen of their hair. If they hadn't of known, someone might mistake them for being, dare he say, _friends_. He stood there a little while, wondering if Sonny even realized his presence. After a few minutes, she stayed staring at the camera, but simply stated: "This is why I take pictures." He never fully understood what she meant when she said that, but since then he doesn't shake his head no or argue or even sigh when she comes skipping into the room, during the most awkward situations, happily stating: "Picture time!"

* * *

**G.R.A.D.Y**&**Z.O.R.A**

If Grady had to choose anyone on the cast to defiantly keep on the show, it would be Zora. Sure, Nico is his best friend, he has known Tawni the longest, and Sonny brightens his day just by looking in his direction, but he thinks Zora is the closest thing to reality. Nico takes nothing seriously, Tawni's head is too big, and Sonny is too happy for his taste. Zora is perfect. Sure she's a little strange, but she always listens, and she gives the best advice. They're just so alike. In the long run, neither of them really have a family, both of them have the smallest fan bases, and they are both often looked upon as, well, nothing. Zora holds his trust. He tells everything to her, she tells everything to him. Like best friends. Except he couldn't tell half the things he tells to Zora to Nico. And he would probably die of embarrassment if anyone else knew. But, with Zora, it doesn't really matter. And he better keep her as a friend, or someone else might find out about his fear of the dark.

* * *

**G.R.A.D.Y**&**S.O.N.N.Y**

Grady Gogee knows things. He knows things because he notices. He knows Tawni is actually a brunette, because he noticed a blonde hair dye bottle on her dressing table, he knows Nico's favorite season is winter, because he noticed Nico likes cold things, he knows Zora has a secret crush on Justin Timberlake, because he noticed her secret shrine up in the vents one day. He also knows for a fact Sonny Monroe is madly in love with, and very good friends with, Chad Dylan Cooper, because he notices her walking over to the _Mackenzie Falls_ set every day after work. He's most proud to know that fact, because he knows that no one else notices. And when he confronts her, he notices her twitch in a nervous manner, and knows she's lying when she denies it. But that's ok. It can be their little secret for a while. He much rather it be that way anyway.

* * *

**T.A.W.N.I**&**N.I.C.O**

To Nico Fuller, infatuated doesn't even being to describe his feelings for Tawni Hart. It's more than some obsession. To Nico, Tawni Hart is the sun, and everyone one gathers around her seeking her attention and needing her warmth. It's not that Nico particularly _loves_ Tawni, or _wants_ Tawni for that matter. Nico just _needs_ Tawni. She's a mystery that keeps him vigilant and captivated, no matter how hard he tries to get away. She's like an addiction. Like caffeine or nicotine. She's just indescribable. She's like a mix of a sister, a soul mate, and a best friend. There's some connection. Sometimes he feels this way about the others, but with Tawni it's different. Maybe because she doesn't give him the time of day, or is constantly annoyed with him. Either way, he knows she feels the same way. Even if she doesn't know it yet.

* * *

**S.O.N.N.Y**&**Z.O.R.A**

Sonny Monroe and Zora Nelson are completely the same, but completely different. For example, they're both idiosyncratic. But, Sonny is the small-town girl, nothing standing in her way form of quirky, while Zora is crawl around in air vents and make meat catapult quirky. Another instance is both of them are nice. But, Sonny is goody-two-shoes nice, while Zora tends to be sweet innocent little girl nice. See the difference? But there is one thing they would both agree on. No matter what they say, or wear, or decorate, they don't really like colors. They find it much easier if everything was black and white. Then, there would be no shades of gray in between. Just two choices. Actually, Zora thinks it would be much easier if everything was just yellow and red, and then there would be no shades of orange in between. And thinking back, Sonny would prefer if everything was just blue and pink, with no purple shades in between. On second thoughts, maybe they do like colors. But both of them are still completely different. Although they both rather like the color green.

* * *

**S.O R.A.N.D.O.M**

They're all just a little messed up, but that's ok. As long as someone's there to pick up the pieces, it doesn't matter how many times you break.

(So it's a good thing they have each other.)

**

* * *

**

First, I want to thank you all so, so, so much for the response I got from 'Just Because'! I really enjoyed writing it, and I'm glad you guys enjoyed reading it.

Second, what did you think of this one?

I'm not quite sure of it yet. I think the Sonny & Nico one was my favorite. I also liked the Tawni & Zora one, just because I randomly thought of it, and it gave another side to Zora.

No, this is not a Nico/Tawni story. I do not see them together what so ever. But, I guess it can be if you want. Sorry for only mentions of Chad…I just wanted to stick to the _'So Random'_ cast.

Anyway, what was your favorite??

Tell me! The button is calling!


End file.
